Will Confronts Elizabeth
by Child of Dawn
Summary: This is my interpitation of what should of happened in AWE when Will confronted Elizabeth on the Black Pearl.


_Obviously I don't own the characters and this is not how it happened, just how I wish it had happened. Thank you for reading and Reviews are appriciated._

_ Will confronts Elizabeth_

She had never meant to not tell him in the beginning, but when she climbed into that dingy after tricking Jack she took one look at Will and felt disgusted with herself. She killed a man to save them and knew she had done the right thing but she felt horrible. _If he knew would Will still look at me with those warm brown eyes, or will he think me a heartless murderer? _She thought sailing back to Tia Dalma's in that little boat. As time went on the feelings of self disgust deepened to where she nearly broke down crying when Will was around. She wanted to tell him and she knew she should, but the fear of his thinking worse of her than she currently felt for herself stopped her every time.

Will knew something was wrong, Elizabeth knew that much, it was in his eyes every time they looked at each other since that day. He bore the look of hurt. Hurt because she had been distant, hurt because he didn't know what to do for her, and her hurt because he was losing her. But he didn't know that what he was losing her to was her own shame. For months it had been the same, he would try to approach her and she would push away. He loved her so much.

Now, as she sat below the Black Pearl unaware she was being watched she thought back two years to their wedding day and she thought back to that morning when she thought of her future as Mrs. William Turner. They were going to build a small cottage on the beach towards the outskirts of Port Royal. Neither had the desire for the social realm and they were looked at as an oddity for marrying outside their social class; rumors circulated that Elizabeth had been ruined by the pirates and Will was marrying her on charity. No one could believe that they loved each other since the day she saw him floating on that driftwood. They were going to have babies, and they were going to travel the sea; but that was all gone now. Will knew the truth now; he found out hours ago when they had free Jack from World's End and he couldn't even look at her. Now their future as she thought it would be was gone and even though Jack was alive again she still felt like she was drowning in her own shame as she was reduced to tears.

"Elizabeth" a soothing familiar voice called out. Elizabeth's head jerked up looking at Will who was slowly approaching. He had been down here thinking when he heard come down nearly an hour ago and had been watching her in the shadows the whole time. As he came close to her he could see the tears running down her cheeks the first tears he had seen her cry in over a year. As Will took another step closer Elizabeth jumped up.

"Will I'm sorry" she cried.

"Your sorry?" he replied rather confused.

"I had to do it. The Kraken only wanted Jack it was the only way to save the rest of us". She admitted barely meting his gaze.

"So you kissed Jack and what shackled him to the ship?" he said starting to get angry.

Turning her head away in shame, "I had no choice".

"You chose not to tell me" Will snapped while stepping directly in front of her.

"It was my burden to bear" Elizabeth whispered as she tried to move but he blocked her way.

"But I did bear it didn't I. I just didn't know what was. Every time you turned away from me and pushed me away. I thought…"

"You thought I loved him?" she responded as she began shaking. Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore she could bear to hear his disgust in his voice anymore and tried to leave, but he grabbed her shoulders and forced her up against the pole. Elizabeth got scared she had never seen him this angry and he had never been forceful with her.

"You don't have the right to run away from this now. We're supposed to be together Elizabeth; we're supposed to be getting married. How can I trust you if you make your decisions alone?"

Elizabeth shut her eyes as more tears fell, and barely above a whisper she replied "You can't"

Will's eyes widened in shock of her answer and he loosened his grip, but Elizabeth was too upset to run and starting shaking even worse. "Why did you not come to me later and tell me?" he said in low voice looking away from her trying to hide the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you, and I know I should of but I couldn't" she sobbed.

"Why, Elizabeth. After everything we have been through. Could you not come to me?".

"I was ashamed," she started as he turned and looked her in the eyes. "And I was afraid" she cried.

Will's gaze took a softer one as he looked at this woman that was usually courageous, strong and logical became one of tears and fear. "Afraid? Of me?" he whispered as he brought his hands to the sides of her face forcing her to look at him.

"Whenever you would come near me I was afraid that if I told you what I did you would be disgusted with me; and I couldn't bear that thought that you were as ashamed of me as I was myself." She finished finally breaking down and falling to the floor in tears. Will continued to stand staring at the place where her face has been confused. Will stood there listening to Elizabeth's sobs for what seemed like forever. Until Mr. Gibbs trudged loudly down the steps muttering something about needing rum. Will look up at him as he saw them and Mr. Gibbs quickly turned around and shut the door behind him. Will could here Gibbs yell out not to go below to everyone. Moving to sit next to Elizabeth, he chose his words carefully.

"No one would have faulted you for what you did, Elizabeth. Although a life was lost, several lives were saved in his place. I am only angry that you felt you could not trust in our love enough to tell me what you had done".

"Can you still love me Will?".

Will gave a small smile, "I'll never stop loving you, Lizzy?".

Elizabeth looked up as she felt him take her hand in his, "But can you forgive me?"

He gave a small laugh, "Only if you can forgive me for thinking you were falling for Jack" He smiled big, and Elizabeth laughed for the first time in almost two years. Will reached up and wiped the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you Will" she sighed leaning into him. As she felt his arms encircle her, for the first time she was happy again.

"It's over love, it's all in the past now" he replied. "Now we just need to look forward to our future". Will felt her turn her head in his chest and wrap her arms around him tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Will do we even have a future?" she asked sadly.

Will grew slightly panicked, as he tightened his drew her in closer, "What do you mean?".

"Our dreams are gone. I thought by now we would be married in our cottage and I would be nursing our first child. By it's all gone now. We'll be lucky if one of us let alone both of us makes it out of this alive. Even, if we do can we eve go back to port royal with death warrants on our head and when we have made so many enemies how can we bring children into the world. I have this heaviness on my heart that's telling me that we'll never be married, no cottage by the sea and no children".

Her fears were very much his own, but he didn't want to say anything that would affirm her fears. "Elizabeth it'll happen. Maybe not the way we thought but we'll have our home and children. We won't be able to go back to Port Royal but there are other places we can go and maybe we won't be by the sea but after all this maybe the peace of the country might be what we need. As for a wedding do we really need a ceremony and a piece of paper to be man and wife? When you're fighting for our lives like we are, both seem trivial compared to how we feel. As far as I am concerned your all there ever is for me and no paper and formal clothing makes that feeling more official".

He saw her eyes were filled with tears again but happy tears. "Oh Will! Do you really consider us married?" she smiled.

"Well we certainly fight like a married couple". He joked and laughed as she playfully hit him. "Yes, I feel that way. The words may have never been spoken, but it doesn't mean I don't live by them for you".

Leaning in she whispered, "Kiss me Will!"

"Gladly" he responded as he took her lips with a passion neither had felt before. When finally he pulled away for air he could see his desire mirrored in her eyes. She leaned into his eared and whispered every so quietly five words that set his blood on fire.

"Make me your wife Will". No words were spoken as he picked her up and walked towards the back were the cabin's were.


End file.
